Dog gets a Bug bite
by AirmanLance
Summary: Hana wakes up in a strangers home after a wild night of drinking and intertainment. She doesn't remember all of it, but the part she does she likes. Will anyone help her out? M for a reason. Problems should be fixed please enjoy and review


**Hello all, I finally got a beta reader (Thank you so much Victoria), and this should be a way better job then I was able to do with the grammer and spelling. Once again, sorry for all the bleeding eyes. Y'all enjoy and please review.**

Her breathing quickened and sweat graced her skin as his hands and mouth moved gently around her lightly tanned skin. As she enjoyed every bit of his touch on her sensitive body, she moved into his hands as if her body wanted more of his touch and he seemed to be more than willing to give her what she wanted. Her hands seemed to have a life of their own as she touched him, trying to get every little reaction she could that he got out of her. Her nose was filled with his sweat, and an earthy - almost forest like - smell as well as her own lust. She barley could open her eyes to look at him because all the pleasure that he gave her was making her squeeze her eyes closed. As she moaned louder his hands seemed to become even more aggressive. Through all the pleasure she felt, she knew he hadn't put his dick into her yet, because even with all the pleasure she couldn't feel her nerves down their stretch. She didn't know whether he was blessed by Kami or if he may be one of those seduction ninja's. Either way she just knew that she wanted more of him than she ever wanted any other man. The alcohol running through her head urged her on as she touched and kissed him back showing that she was just as eager to taste him as he was to taste her.

As their passion increased so did there activities towards each other until Hana felt something bigger than his fingers poke her in her womanhood, making her gasp at the size of it. But instead of pushing into her he seemed happy with just teasing her by rubbing the pulsing head against her wetness. She had enough of his teasing and gasped out, "Stop teasing damn it!"

This outburst got a low and, in her opinion, a sexy chuckle from her lover. "Awww, feeling impatient Hana?" His voice was smooth and deep, not gruff like most of the men around her, but at the same time in the back of her intoxicated mind she thought it was familiar to her. And because of the lust in his voice she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, if the alcohol wasn't in her system she would wonder who this was but she didn't care.

She ran her hands through his hair. She griped two hand fulls of it and pulled his head toward her. They were face to face. Because it was dark she could faintly make out his handsome face, though she couldn't get that much detail from it. "Not impatient, but your taking too long to get to the good part," she answered with a smirk, before she smashed their lips together.

Kami, his taste stirred something completely different in her all together. She licked his teeth and he opened his mouth to accept her tongue. Both of their tongues wrestled to dominance , but it was soon given up on and called a tie as they both enjoyed the others' taste. If she thought his smell was addicting or the way his skin tasted, the way his kiss tasted, whether she was drunk or not, she wanted more and more of it.

They broke their kiss for a moment, both gasping for air. She heard another chuckle come from him and felt his hands move to her hips. His low voice whispered to her, "As you wish." He kissed her again and in the same movement he pushed himself into her wet hole in one movement.

She gasped into his mouth from both surprise and pleasure. Surprised because of how much he filled her up, and pleasure from how much he stretched her out. In both cases she loved it and wanted more. He seemed to wait for a moment, either to let her get used to him, or for him to get ready to continue, but no mater what he started moving after she lifted her hips into his. She felt him pull out of her slowly then shove it back in forcefully, all the way to the hilt, making her break the kiss so that she could cry out in pleasure. Her lover let out a groan from about her and at the same time she felt something warm and wet under her finger nails and the wetness filled her nose with a new sent, and she liked it. The way his blood mixed with the earthly forest smell, as well as their sweat and lust was just a new addiction she gained because of her mysterious lover.

He started moving against her slowly at first, but faster as she started meeting all his thrusts with vigor as she silently begged him for more. Though her silent begging did not mean she was silent. She heard her own voice calling out every time he thrust into her, and she loved it. Her lover seemed to love it as well for he gave her everything she wanted and more. She would have loved to call out his name, but she didn't know it nor did she care to find it out. She just didn't want him to stop fucking her. It didn't take long before his deep lust for pushed her over the edge. And, Kami bless this man, he took her orgasm in stride. Most men, even ninjas, couldn't handle Inuzuka females when they were having a orgasm, and the size of the one she was having; even she was surprised she didn't break his bones with her thighs. She knew in the back of her drunken mind that she had torn up his back with her claws, but he wasn't complaining, if anything, he welcomed her ferial side lustfully. As her orgasm shot through her, spectacular and colorful explosions happened in her vision making her lose focus of her lover. Her whole body became even more sensitive to his touch, toward even just his chest moving against her erect nipples seeming even more amazing than before. The way his hands moved over her body, it felt like he was sending electricity through her whole body. His mouth, as it sucked and kissed her neck and shoulder, made her raise herself into his body. Finally starting calming down, she felt that he hadn't even slowed his movements against her. He continued to thrust deeper and harder into her. She couldn't help as she cried out with pleasure. He pushed her over the edge again, and again. If her head was clear of foreign substances, or if she wasn't having multiple organisms she would be impressed that he wasn't only surviving having sex with her, unlike most men, but he wanted more of her.

Now on her sixth orgasm, her left hand racking down his back and chest causing more of his blood to spill, and her right hand digging into his left bisect, she let out a loud cry as if it were her body's way of saying that it was satisfied with his work in pleasing her. As she closed her mouth she found herself biting down hard on his exposed left shoulder, her teeth sinking deep into his flesh. She didn't tear or rip, she just bit down hard to try to release some of the pleasure he was causing her to put the same pleasure into him. She was rewarded with a loud grown followed by a low growl from her lover and he slammed into her a few more times before he tried to pull himself from her. Hana would have nothing of that and she quickly wrapped her strong legs around him pulling him back into herself. She barely made out his groan, as she felt a wonderful warm feeling feel her up from the inside. She didn't release her lover until she was sure he shot most of himself into her. Her lover barley could pull himself out of her before he collapsed next to her on the bed. Both of them were breathing hard from their extensive work out. Hana felt her lover use what strength he had left to get an arm under her and help her lay on his chest like it was her pillow. She couldn't help but snuggle close to him, with one of his strong arms holding her close. She heard something almost like a cat purring, but soon realized that it was more of a humming, and the humming went along with her lover's heart beat, as the beautiful melody sent her into a peaceful slumber.

Hana woke up to the sound of a shower running. Quickly, she sat up, just to grab her throbbing head and flop back down. "Fuck, my head," she growled. She managed to open one eye and look around after a few minutes. The room she was in was lightly lit, she found the source of light from a window that was mostly covered by drapes. Luckily the light didn't hit her directly, it was, instead, landing on the bed side table were a tall glass of water rested, with a collection of pills, and a small note that read, "Eat and Drink Me." She eyed the pills a bit before picking them up and taking a closer look at them, she noticed that 2 of the 5 pills was soldier pills. The other 3 seemed to be, 1 pain med and 2 stomach meds. She couldn't help but chuckle at how considerate her host was to make sure that she would be taken care of as soon as she woke up, popping the pills into her mouth and taking a swig of water to wash them down.

While she finished the water, she continued to look around, when she realized something. It was cold. A quick look down at her hard nipples gave her the simple reason on the lack of warmth. Her left arm wrapped around her chest as she looked for cloths, and found another note that read, "Wear This," the note rested on a small pile of neatly folded clothes that were on a chair near the end of the bed. Hana downed the rest of her water as she started to feel better and got up and picked up the first article of clothing, turning out to be a khaki colored hoodie and, underneath that, a pair of black pants. She was almost worried about who left her these as she put on the clothes.

As she slipped on the hoodie and pulled on the pants Hana started going over what happened last night to try to figure out what happened. Her and Kiba were celebrating, something about Kiba gaining the rank of Special Jonin class (OOC: Special Jonin are high level ninja who are used for special reasons like tracking, interrogation or seduction) of being a Tacker. Finally that nose of his got him into something useful instead of having the head of Hyuga trying to kill him for even coming near their compound, let alone his youngest daughter. But seeing as how Hanabi was there celebrating with them, or at least that is what Hana remembered, it seemed Hiashi's commands of her to never see the dog ninja ever again fell on the same deaf ears like her sister who refused to stop seeing a certain demon containing blond. Hana did like how the little girl was good at drinking and was also was funny. Well, funny once you got past her serious outer self. She did remember quiet a lot of drinks were spread around, along with friends coming and going. More drinks passed between the three of them. She did remember that Shino was around but about the time he came around things started going blurry from all the drinks.

Next thing she remembered was that mysterious lover. If her body remembered even half the things he did to her she would swear he was made and blessed by God himself, as if given to the world for pleasure alone. By gods might, he was amazing, and sturdy. Fuck was he sturdy. FUCKING STURDY. A shiver ran through her making a smile spread across her at remembering the night before. She looked around the room to try to see if anything could tell her who the mysterious man was, but sadly nothing jumped out at her to tell her who he was. Snapped out of her thoughts by the shower shutting off, her keen ears picked up on someone walking across wooden floors with water slowly dripping on to the floor. She sniffed the air to try to identify her unknown host, but all her nose was filled with was an earthy forest smell. Her eyes narrowed and a smirk graced her lips as she tip toed towards the door. Her unknown host seemed to be her mysterious lover as well. This could answer her questions, or at least let her find out who her mysterious lover is.

As she moved quickly and quietly to the door and peaked it open, she realized she was in more of a small house instead of an apartment. The difference being that an apartment is one room with walls to make multiple rooms, a house has hall ways. As she slipped down the hall toward where his smell was coming from, she continued sniffing the air to try to figure out who he was. His scent was now mixed with his shampoo and the smell of wet hair, and she was willing to admit that it added to his smell making her want to bite into him again. She could still smell the faint scent of blood coming from him, from the wounds she did to him. She got to the corner right before the kitchen, pausing as she pressed herself against the wall. If he was a ninja he would most likely already know she was there, but he didn't, since nothing gave away that he knew that she was there yet. So, gathering up some of her courage she peeked around the corner, and across the kitchen standing over the stove was definitely a man. At least that is whats his back looked like. He was only a few inches taller than her, and she couldn't say he was the biggest of the men she has seen, but compared to most of the shinobi that she had seen he wasn't small by any means. He only wore only a pair of baggy sweat pants, and he had a towel over his head that was also draped over his shoulders, that made it so Hana couldn't identify him just yet, but that didn't stop her from looking at the rest of his body. She could see the slow healing claw marks on his back, but she barely cared about the claw marks because of how much she wanted to touch the heavily muscular back that seemed to ripple with every movement, as if he just flowed around. Then there were his two powerful arms that the previous night had her begging for more and more from him. They where easily twice the size of her brothers, and her brother didn't have small arms, but this man's arms were perfectly toned to were she could tell he had to be a ninja. And not to leave out the fact that his ass looked like it was very firm, and she bit her lip to hold back the urge to go and squeeze it.

"Are you going to just stand there and undress me with your eyes," his calm but deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "or are you going to come in and sit down?" He didn't even turn around towards her as he continued to cook.

"Fuck," muttered Hana as she slipped into the small kitchen and sat at the table like a child being caught, "how long did you know I was there."

"I have known you were up since I started my shower," came the calm reply.

"And you didn't let me know sooner?" She raised an eyebrow at his back.

A chuckle came from him. That seemed to make her want to melt, his calm reply seemed to be full of his own amusement, "You seemed to enjoy staring at me," He slightly turned towards her like he could look through the towel, "and it isn't like I wasn't enjoying you looking."

Hana couldn't help but chuckle at it as well, "Well then turn around so I can see the rest of you, my mysterious lover."

Instead of turning completely towards her, her lover turned back to the stove that she was now smelling eggs and bacon cooking on. "Wouldn't you prefer the unknown, Hana?"

The question struck her as odd, for many reasons. The first one was the fact that most men who survived a night with a Inuzuka woman would want everyone to know, but this man didn't even want her to know who he was. Second was his smell seemed to be so familiar that it almost made her head hurt, she was almost as good as her brother in tracking, and smells in general were easy for her, but she couldn't pinpoint his smell for some odd reason. The third would be his voice, how calm and deep it was, how his words seemed to roll over her, she was sure she knew someone who sounded just like that. He was so familiar to her but at the same time he was as much of a stranger as a random person on the street. She knew him, but didn't know who he was.

She stood slowly, "No, I prefer to know who I am with." She clenched her right hand as she slowly walked around the table making her way over to him.

"I see." was all he said as he turned around to face her.

Much to her disappointment his towel covered most of his face. All she could see was his strong jaw and his firm lips that she had to resist moving forward to kiss to try to get the same taste from last night. As her eyes roamed away from the bottom half of his face, they slowly made their way down the front half of his body. If she thought his back and arms were well toned, then his front had to be chiseled out of granite because he looked so perfect from the front. She found herself moving towards him. Almost involuntarily, she extended her hand towards him. She half expected him to stop her, but when her hand connected with his rock hard abs her breath caught and she looked into the covered part of his face were his eyes were located. When she didn't get any signs of resistance to her touch, her eyes returned to is chest and stomach as her other hand came up and started slowly and carefully touching his broad chest. She couldn't shake this feeling of familiarity that she had touched this body before now and last night, much like his scent and his voice. She looked into his face trying to figure out who he was without removing his towel.

She was snapped out of her muse by his light grunt. Her eyes quickly looked down at her traitorous hands, they had snuck lower than she wanted and her left hand was gripping something through his sweats. She quickly let go and almost jumped back from him, giving them about 3 feet worth of room. She couldn't help but stare at his covered face to try to read a reaction from him. When nothing came she swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke slowly, "Take off the towel."

The reply from the man in front of her was a deep sigh, as he raised a hand and pulled the towel off his head and let it drop to the ground. Hana was speechless. His wild brown hair stuck out in every direction but at the same time seemed to be well kept and in a weird way, tame. His strong jaw was matched perfectly with just as strong features. But it was his eyes that captured her attention, the color to be precise. They were a honey like color that drew her in and made her lose herself in his eyes. She didn't realize she moved towards him until she found her hands on his broad shoulders and she was almost pressed against his body. His scent filled her nose as she looked up into his eyes. Both of them started to breathe harder.

"Hana," his voice shook her out of the trance she seemed to be under. Hana couldn't help but shake her head and she took a step away from the man before her.

"I know you don't," she had to ask, it seemed like something that she couldn't let go. He couldn't answer before a loud banging. Hana looked in the direction of the noise, then she looked at her mysterious lover as she heard a groan come from him. She looked back at him as he turned off his stove, and divided the eggs and bacon between two plates before he turned back to her. She watched as he moved towards what she figured was the front door. Before he left the kitchen he looked over his shoulder at her, "Stay here, when I come back I'll answer that question." And with that he walked out. Her sharp hearing followed his foot steps all the way to the door. But it was her nose that told her who was at the door.

"Dude," came the gruff voice from outside the door," what took you so long, figured you already knew I was in the neighborhood." She knew that voice, how could she not know the voice of her little brother. His smell alone was a dead give away, he smelled like home mixed with the scent that was both sweet and spicy at the same time, meaning her little brother spent the night with a certain Hyuga.

"Something has come up," came the calm reply from her lover. She had to know him for him and her brother to speak so openly, but who was he? She continued to rack her brain trying to piece everything together. It was on the tip of her tongue.

"Oh come on Shino," she heard her brother moaned but that was all she heard. Shino. Shino Aburame. No, it couldn't be him, could it? She looked around the kitchen, and for the first time she actually noticed things. Like the small black beetle like bugs wandering around slowly moving things were the belonged, if she wasn't a skilled ninja she would have easily over looked them but her sharp eyes couldn't help but see them. She also noticed the pair of sunglasses, she moved towards them and gently ran a hand over them. She couldn't help but smile. It wasn't funny but she found humor in the fact that someone who was younger than her was the one who she wanted. She wouldn't lie and say she hadn't thought of it. Hell he was a handsome young man. And it wasn't hard for her to get him out of his shirt whenever she wanted him to. But for her to drunkenly go for him... She almost didn't care about what lead up to last night. She was, for a lack of a better description, happy. Happy she was with someone she trusted. Happy she was addicted to his smell, his taste and his touch. Happy that she won't have to deal with anymore awkward situations like the one of a few minutes ago. He was Shino. The same Shino that used to blush every time she made him take off his coat when he came over to visit Kiba. The same Shino who she grew to care for over the years. The same Shino who took care of her brother. He was her...

SMASH!

The sound jarred her from her thoughts and without a second thought she was at the front door. The door was smashed in, and Shino was slowly standing and he looked calm for someone who by the looks of it was punched through his own door. Hana found couldn't help but kneel next to him and rest on of her hands on his shoulder. She noticed that a bruise was already forming on his cheek as well as some blood running from the corner of his mouth. "Are you okay?" she asked as her other hand went up to turn his face towards her.

He looked at her in surprise but he seemed to quickly recover as he muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He stood up and Hana followed suit as she did she turned towards the door and saw her little brother standing there gawking at them. She narrowed her eyes at him and walked over to him. Her brother wasn't little anymore, and he had developed into a fine man who had plenty of women chasing him, much to Hanabi's dislike. But Kiba seemed to shrink back slightly from his sisters approach, like it was a reflex. Not like he was backing down but like a dog who knew they were in trouble. She stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Why did you hit him?" She asked as she used her calm but demanding voice that she tried to only use on children and new puppies. When the only thing she got from Kiba was him looking at his feet and fidgeted from one to the other, she started loosing her patience. "I asked you a question, Pup. Why did you punch your best friend?" This time Kiba muttered something so low she barely caught any of it. On reflex her hand shot out and grabbed his ear and twisted slightly, he yelped in slight pain but more in surprise that she would use a tactic that they use on the new puppies. Still holding his ear Hana growled low at her brother, "Stop you're muttering Pup, you're a man now so use that voice you like to use so much. Now I will ask once more before I box your ears. Why did you..."

Before she could continue Kiba yelled, "BECAUSE THE BASTARD FUCKED YOU JUST TO PROVE ME WRONG!"

A sigh was heard from behind them and as Hana turned to look at the handsome man, he was now standing and was shaking his head with his arms crossed over his chest. "Kiba," Hana couldn't tell whether it was Shino's calm voice or how he was looking at her brother that made the younger Inuzuka flinch. "You are jumping to conclusions, agan."

"BULLSHIT," Kiba spat at his friend and tried to lung at Shino again but was stopped by Hana who still had a firm hold on his ear. "OUCH! Come on sis let me go!"

"No now stop fighting or I'll tear off your ear and put it back upside down, then what would Hanabi think," Hana glared at him, and to send her point home she twisted his ear. After another yelp from him but no more fighting from him, Hana turned back to Shino who has changed his stance into, her opinion, a more Shino like stance with his hands in his pants with a slight slouch. "Please continue what you were saying Shino."

"Thanks," he looked her in the eyes but didn't break the connection as he slowly and calmly spoke to both of them. "I am able to guess that Hana didn't remember much of last night even though from what I can tell she remembered the later half of it," this comment earned a growl from Kiba, "but what I ment by Kiba jumping to conclusions was to put it simply an odd form of strange events. Firstly you calling me a coward for never asking you sister out wasn't even worth me acknowledging the bone headed comment. Second, if you had taken your sister home like I suggested instead of deciding to run off with Hanabi, nothing else would have happened," again another growl came from Kiba but this time it followed by him yelping in pain as Hana twisted his ear again. "Anyway, it sadly took me longer to realize that you had left and me and Hana had drunk quite a bit more than I first considered. By the time I realized I had already had my bugs to start cleaning out my system, and I took it upon myself to make sure your sister could make it home." Here he paused as if trying to figure something out, "as Kami would have it, she didn't wish to go home. So I had to improvise. My options were limited, seeing as how I didn't know were you might be, my families compound is off limits, and I wasn't going to be going around knocking on doors in the middle of the night with a drunk woman. So my only reasonable option was bring her here."

Hana wouldn't lie, she started zoning out of his explanation. In her defense the way his mouth moved and how his eyes seemed to hypnotize her, there wasn't really anything she could do. His lips were so perfect and the way they were moving in his calm way of speaking that she couldn't help but imagine them on her. Oh, and how his honey colored eyes looked upon her made her feel naked under his gaze. But she tried to hold herself back, let him finish speaking at least, but she was getting tired of waiting.

She finally snapped herself back to the conversation as Shino seemed to be wrapping up, "and about that time I went to my room to sleep, that Hana decided to tackle me. After that things became a private matter. So to prove my point Kiba, I wasn't proving you wrong, I was doing what felt right. Of course, I let her make the first move."

Hana couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at her brother, who looked between furious and modified. "See brother," she said as she spoke sweetly into his ear that she lifted to her mouth, "now be a good little brother and leave." She released him and walked past Shino and into his house. She stopped in the door way and looked back at Kiba glaring at Shino while he rubbed his ear. She couldn't help but let a grin cross her face as she called out, "Yo love bug, get over here so we can finish breakfast, I demand a rematch." She laughed all the way to the kitchen as she heard Shino chuckle and Kiba groan.

She waited for him to walk into the kitchen behind her before she turned to him again. When she turned she was greeted with those honey colored eyes staring into hers. But she caught herself before she got lost in them again and in a quick movement she stepped towards him and slammed her fist into that perfect jaw of his. She didn't put full power behind it, she wanted him alive and functioning, she just wanted him to get the point across. There was a slight look of surprise after she hit him, but then a smile slowly spread across his lips. She felt the same smile spreading across hers. And without a second thought they were upon each other.

Over 10 years of lust can't be take away in one night, but judging by how his hands worked up the coat she wore, they were going to see just how far they could go before one of them broke.


End file.
